The Unthinkable
by Vccle10
Summary: Rhea Pine is an ordinary girl with ordinary plans from District 3. She lives a simple life, with a simple family, in a simple home. Her life couldn't be more boring; that is, until she's thrown into the most unthinkable Hunger Games yet.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, so I've decided to write a take on the SYOT that I submitted to other authors, and other people's stories. I'm not dissing the people who are writing about my characters, and how they portray them, but I was just curious about what it'd be like if I wrote about them. Thanks for putting up with my crazy, and enjoy!

Love, Vccle10

The President of districts one through twelve stood on the stage facing the crowd in the Capital. A small tweedy man handed him a box with all the pieces of paper naming the Quarter Quell's in it. The President opened the box, and carefully took out the slip for the 125th Hunger Games. He read it silently to himself first, and as he read, a slight crease formed between his eyebrows. Everyone in districts everywhere watched with bated breath, wondering what could possibly be in this years Quarter Quell to make the President upset.

Finally, after what seemed like forever he read out, "This year, to remind everyone of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, who had hearts of rebellion and courage, two tributes will be winning the Hunger Games. It doesn't matter what gender, or what district they're from. Two shall win."

Everyone sat, staring at his or her television screen in shock. Was this real? Was this some sort of joke?

Parents from Districts 1, 2, and 4 stalked away from their televisions, furious that another child would share the Victor spot with their child. It was supposed to be all about one winner. Not two!

Parents from other districts sighed in relief, realizing that if (God forbid) their child was reaped, there was one more slot open for their safe return home.

The President, seeing now that his job here was done, bade Panem good night, and hurried off this stage. He was going to talk to the Game Makers about this new predicament. Someone had made this card without his permission. He was going to find out whom, and once he did, he'd make sure that they would die an extremely painful death.

A/N: I know this is short, but it's only the prologue. I'll be updating extremely soon. Please review!

Love, Vccle10


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, so there are two main tributes that will be focused on in this story. Rhea Pine, and Jamie Bosland. Chapters will alternate between their points of view, and I'll say at top of chapters who's it's in, so you won't be confused! Enjoy!

Love, Vccle10

My alarm went off. I hit the top of the clock, and rolled over. Suddenly, I heard a beeping, and a robotic voice saying "Warning: Device will self destruct in 10…9…8…"

I jumped out of bed, and quickly took out the back of the alarm. I pulled apart wires, and put them with other colors, hoping to beat the clock. The last time I failed, well, let's just say it wasn't very pretty.

I fitted the last yellow wire to a white one, and pulled back, hoping that it wouldn't blow up again. It continued counting. "…3…. 2…" and then it stopped. I released all the air I had been holding in, and went to my closet to dress. Nothing like the prospect of an exploding clock to get you going in the morning.

I went through my small wardrobe, looking for at least one nice thing that I could wear to the reapings today. My mom was always going on and on about making a good impression, and that most people in Panem most likely wouldn't want to get to know a 17 year old girl with permanent black smudges on her cheeks from working in the factories, and rumpled clothes and hair.

I personally couldn't care less about my appearance. I mean, it's not like I had any boys to impress or anything. Most of the guys treated me like one of them anyway, and I was comfortable like that. No use making things difficult.

I finally settled on a white blouse with a black belt, black dress pants, and black ballet flats. I know my mother would complain about the fact that I pretty much only wear white or black, but the only pastel color I had was a dress, and there was no way in hell I was wearing that, reaping or not.

I made my way downstairs, kicking my sister's bedroom door on the way down, which was her signal to get up. She was 15, and more like my mother when it came to personality, and caring about her appearance. She didn't waste her time with electronics like me and my dad did, and if she ever went out the house without looking her best, she'd throw a fit. I swear, she either belongs in the Capital, or one of the first two districts.

As I entered the kitchen, my mom looked up, and immediately frowned. "Rhea honey?" I grimaced at the way she called me honey. Ugh, it was sickening. "Don't you think you should be wearing something besides a white shirt with black pants, and black everything else? I mean, it's your second to last reaping. You might as well look presentable."

I shrugged, and stuffed some bread into my mouth. "I don't really care," I said through all the food. "I don't want to impress the Capital, and I don't see why you want me to."

She turned from the stove, and shook her head. "Oh Rhea. Don't you see? This isn't about impressing the Capital. It's about representing our district, and showing that we're not all dirty factory workers. There are some dignified people too." She sniffed in a "dignified" way, and continued cleaning the stove.

My sister entered the kitchen, wearing a bright green dress with a scooped neckline, and a floral print. "What do you think Mother?" she asked, as she twirled. The light fabric barely brushed her knees, and it swished around her in a graceful circle.

My mother dropped her rag, and put her hands to her mouth. "Oh Katia," she sighed. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Exactly how a respectful girl should look." She gave me a disdainful glare as she said that. I just shrugged, and kept eating.

Katia sat next to me, and daintily buttered some toast. She looked at my outfit, and crinkled her nose. "Seriously? You're wearing that?"

I gave a noncommittal jerk of my head, showing that I couldn't care less.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Rhea. This is why you don't have a boyfriend. You don't dress like a girl."

I looked at her. "I dress like a girl. Are you telling me that a boy would wear this outfit? No." I went back to my eating.

Katia and Mother shared a look that obviously said, "She just doesn't get it." I ignored them, and just stared out the window.

I was saved from more criticizing by the appearance of my father. He smiled at me, and ruffled my hair.

"I heard no explosions this morning. I assume you got it?"

I nodded excitedly. "With one minute to spare too."

He whistled softly. "Jeez Rhea, cutting it a little close there. Keep practicing. Soon you can do it with 6 seconds to spare –" He kissed my mother on the cheek. "- like me."

I nodded and finished my meal. Hopping up, I started heading towards the door. "Rhea?"

I turned around and looked at my mother. "Yes?"

She jerked her head toward the stairs. "Go change."

I looked pleadingly at my dad, and he shrugged. Sometimes, it was best to just let my mom control. She was easier to deal with when she got her way.

I nodded, and went upstairs.

A/N: So tell me what you think! Leave reviews! Hate it? Love it? I want to know!

Love Vccle10


End file.
